


Am I Out Of My Head

by DylanxGallgher



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blind!Harry, Botton!Harry, Daddy Kink, Everyone is in 1D except harry, Falling In Love, Harry gets beat up, M/M, MILD chocking, Pining, SMUT TAGS HERE WE GO, Top!Harry, aka harry, bottom!Louis, collar fetish, falling in love fast, harry becomes part of the band????????????????????????, i think thats it, princess kink, sad face, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanxGallgher/pseuds/DylanxGallgher
Summary: "Harry how can you say that when you don't even know what I look like?" He ask. The younger boy laying beside him.Harry's thumb crosses Louis cheek and he smiles. "Because I know you're beautiful.. Because I know that the first thing I want to see tomorrow morning, for the first time in my life, is not my mother.. Oh no, I want it to be your face.. You.. Only you.."Louis parts his lips, Harry's thumb still pressed gently on them. "I love you too."----------Or the one where Louis meets Harry and Gemma at a Meet And Greet and finds Harry ravishing and Harry is blind but Louis makes him see the world.=========





	1. I saw him. But he didn't see me.

**Author's Note:**

> Aruond 5K words. ENJOY MOFOS

It was early. It was too early.. It was 8 in the morning and Louis just came out of hair and makeup. With a cup of tea in his hand and walking around the book store looking at all the different books while he waited to be sat in the taped off area for the meet and greet he raised a brow at one of the book titles. “So you think Mermaids are real?” It reads.  
  


“I don’t think. I know mermaids are real, thank you.. Everyone knows that, Ariel just wasn’t a damn drawing.”  
He sassed the book. Again, it was way to early for Louis. He heard some shuffling on the floor and out popped a brunette boy, Niall. The irish man, oh, the irish man. “Yes?” Louis asked with an upward infliction.  
“Time to get to the Meet and Greet.” He responded with a stern nod and followed the boy to the area. “Do you know how many we have today?” Niall shrugged. “I think Craig said 125 but they only get like seven minutes with us, since we’ve already pretty much got the posters signed, all we have to sign is the CD’s so that will be easy, and those who come to the meet and greet already get one so it’ll go quicker.” Louis slightly praised at that.

Sitting down his tea he caught a glimpse of all the people in the queue, because they saw him. They went crazy. He sighed heavily and put on a smile and waved. It was VERY to early for this.

It was all the usual. Some of them said they traveled damn near half the country to see them. Or they’ve been waiting since like 3 in the morning. Louis just tried to keep a smile.  
Not because he didn’t want to meet people. He loves meeting people. But touring has been killing his emotions and his sleep. Being on the road 9 months out of the year and barely seeing his family takes a tole.

When Louis watches the two girls leave he looks over to the boys and rolls his eyes. “I don’t know how much I can take, I’m so knackered. If I close my eyes for more than ten seconds I’ll be out for sure.”  
They were all laughing and zayn was going to say something when the next two people came in.

The girl had medium length hair. Blonde, she looked like a uni student who was just really chill with the band. Not someone who was going to scream her head off. She looked practically in pajamas.  
That’s not what struck his cord though.  
It was the boy. The very delicious boy standing next to her, holding her hand with his left, and a seeing cane with the other.  
  
Louis had never sat eyes on someone who was so beautiful. He wondered if he knew what he looked up. Liam tapped his back and he looked over at him. “Let me get that for you.” He said putting Louis’ mouth back in a closed position. He just swatted at his hand. “Oh shut up, not like he can see me.”  
  
“But I can hear you.” Oh god his voice was like melting chocolate. Louis was about to say something when he just uttered a stunned voice. “It’s alright.” The boy smiled. “I already knew you were blushing.” Louis looked at him confused, “You know you’re blind, right, lad?” The taller male laughed. “Yeah, I do.. However, your heart rate picked up and you scratched your beard, most people touch their face with their flustered.”

“Alright then…” Louis smiled at the girl. “And I’m guessing you’re the one who’s actually here?” The girl nodded and chuckled. “Yeah, I’m Gemma, this is my brother Harry..”  
  
Harry - Louis would have to remember that.  
  
“Nice to meet you lot. Where you guys from?” Louis took the CD from Gemma and put his signature on it and kept his eyes on Harry who was focusing on just keeping his head in the right direction of whomever was speaking. “Cheshire..” Louis looked impressed. “Nice, nice, but are you in your night clothes?” Asked Liam. “Yeah.. Yeah, We drove out early and I wasn’t going to get all dolled up.” Harry scoffed. “Like you do anyway.” Gemma nudged him in the side. Louis just felt his face get hot at his smirk.

Just when he was about to ask something he got a text. Looking at his phone and seeing it was Zayn. He looked at it and read it.

“Didn’t know you could get so whipped so quickly.”  
  
Louis glared at him and texted back.  


“Keep it in your pants for you Irish King m'boy.. And it’s not like I’m on my knee’s begging for his cock in my mouth or something.” i  


Zayn giggled.

“The thick outline in your joggers says other wise.”

Louis rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone and looked back up at the pair.

——-

Meet and greets last seven minutes, not fifteen, but Louis was complaining.

“Gem can we go, I’m insanely hungry.” Harry whined. Louis looked at his watch when Zayn uttered the same thing. “We can have lunch break now and the rest can wait until after. We can combine both, it’s not a problem. You have a two hour lunch today.”  
Well, If Louis didn’t perk up at that quick.  
  


“You guys going home then?” He asked mainly Harry but Gemma answered. “No, we were gonna spend the day here.” Louis nodded and punched in. “Wanna go grab some pizza? I can lift you guys..” Harry looked at Gemma as to see if she approved. “Yeah, fine with us, thanks mate.” Harry smiled. “Cheers.” Louis smiled back.

Walking out of the back of the store he got to the car before seeing only Gemma. Looking back to see Harry basically waiting at the door of the bookstore he ran back to him and took his hand and pulled him to the car. “I was going to wait, I mean, it’s no–” “Harry get in the car.” He put Harry’s hand on the handle.

He got in next to Louis.

“So do you guys fancy, greasy pizza, cold pizza, hot pizza, what kind of pizza?” Harry shook his head and pulled out his phone. Louis gave a look of exasperation to Gemma. “I don’t mean to look dumbfounded and I certainly don’t want to offend anyone but how do you have a phone!?” The couple laughed for days.

“I have a special phone, when I push a button it reads anything to me on the screen. When I type on the keyboard it calls out the letters and stuff, it also tells me when people are calling with a strong vibrations. Stuff like that.” He explained.  
  
Louis started the car and then started on the way to the pizza shop and it was a pretty silent drive. Sometimes Louis was happy that Harry couldn’t see him.  
He couldn’t see the glances Harry was taking at him at stop lights, or how he watched him so smoothly got himself out of the car and used his cane like he wasn’t the least bit blind to find his way to the door of the pizza shop. He didn’t notice Louis staring at his figure, how in awe he was with the lad. He wanted to see his face, the rest of it. He even wanted to see his eyes. Even if they looked horrible to some people Louis was sure of being able to see past it.

Sitting down with the pizza on his plate; Louis brought over Harry’s fizzy drink and sat it down in front of him. “Your drink is on the right side of you, little bit up so you don’t bump into it, and I already opened your straw.” Harry smiled happily. “Thank you, I could have done it myself..” Louis rolled his eyes fondly. “It’s no problem, took two seconds.”

When Gemma sat down he smiled at her and she chuckled. “Do you take all your fans out for pizza or just the ones with a good looking gay brother?” Louis almost chocked on his pizza. “Oh my gosh! Well I mean.. No I don’t. But you guys were so inviting and you didn’t scream the entire meeting or didn’t beg me for snaps or photos, It was refreshing.”

Just then, as there was a line of grease running down Harry's mouth, he blindly searched for his napkin, Louis took his and stuffed it into his hand. "Thanks." Louis chuckled. "You look like a little puppy." Harry smiled at his attempt to be funny. "Says the guy who's shorter than me." Louis perked up and sat straight." "Scuse me, I am five foot nine inches!" Harry busted out laughing. "Louis I'm  _blind_ and I know that isn't true." 

Louis licked his lips and Gemma got up to throw her trash away and to get a cone. "So-- we're you born blind? Or?" Louis muttered shyly. Harry put his plate out in front of him. "Yeah.. It didn't look like it, but, after the first six months of my life that I spent screaming and not walking my parents took me in for testing, and they put the little light thing I guess, in my eye and my corneas have a lot of fluid in them.. I'm supposed to be having surgery soon.. To correct it, they said it could recover up to 80% of my sight but, I don't know how I feel about it." 

Louis wiped his mouth with the napkin and saw Gemma rushing towards them. About to talk she cut them off. "I gotta go-- Lydia popped her tire and I have her spare key for her house, I'll call you later and pick you up, okay?" She spoke to Harry. "I can lift him home, it's not a problem." Louis interjected. "Thank you so much, Louis I'm sure Harry won't bother you." 

After she left they sat in silence for a second before Louis got an idea. "Harry? Fancy a walk?" Harry nodded. "Yeah, where we going?" The shorter boy stood up and took his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Don't worry about it, just follow me." 

  


So Harry took hold of Louis hand and again, Louis was thankful Harry couldn't see the huge smile on his face, how he would look at him and the way some people were taking pictures of Louis looking at Harry off guard, those were probably going to be posted later. 

"Louis, tell me where we're going. At least a hint." He asked as he took off his sunglasses, he knew that he didn't need them, But they concealed his cloudy eyes. or to him they were cloudy and must have looked horrible. 

Louis had other questions in mind. Ones that poked at his heart suddenly. "Has anyone ever told you that it looks like someone took a part of space and put it in your eyes?" Harry looked at him confused. Partly because he didn't know what space looked like or where the question came from. "I mean you were right, your eyes are cloudy, but... when the sun hits them just right.. It looks like tiny stars are in your eyes, and the cloudy parts of them are like, the milky-way, like an entire universe is in your eyes..." Louis noticed how close he was to Harry and swallowed hard and moved away clearing his throat.. 

Harry blushed and he held onto Louis hand a little tighter. 

After about another silent ten minutes of walking, Harry finally stopped Louis in his tracks. "A River?" Louis smiled and took in a sharp breath. "Yeah, were at the national park, it has a river and a water fall in it.." Harry looked puzzled. "But the park is a five minute walk from that pizza place, it took up fifteen minutes to get here." Louis shrugged. "I took a few back ways to intentionally buy time with you.." 

Harry didn't mind that.. He didn't mind it at all... 

  


\----------

  


"Favorite place you've visited?" Louis looked over at him. Thinking he played with a flower he picked up and licked his lips. "Brazil.. And I think it was Christ The Redeemer. Imagine a statue, tall as you can imagine, and it's Jesus, with his arms out, and he's on this cliff. And you can look out the balcony at everything.." Harry hummed with his eyes clothes. "Everything?" Louis nodded and hummed in appreciation. "Everything. You can see, every house, every bird, all the water, you can see every leaf on a tree, every person walking, smell all the flowers, or the water in the air, like nature.. Like how it smells right now, but there's food mixed in with it, and not things you put in a microwave but like real food made in Brazil.. And at night they light everything up, there's strings of lights for miles.. Miles I tell you. And at night people dance in the streets, don't care about anything. Kissing, hugging, hand holding. Ugh, I'd give anything to go back." Louis propped himself up on his elbow. "Have you visited anywhere?" 

"Italy." Louis groaned at his memories in Rome. "So, I've seen Rome, but you've heard, smelt and felt Italy.. What do you remember?" Harry sighed and looked as if he was searching his memories for great details. "I remember, birds, everywhere, chirping, being around me.. I remember the smell of the food, fresh cooked pasta, fresh cultured cheese.. The sound of cars in traffic... The air smelt like a mix of whiskey and cologne... I went to this interactive museum, and I remember touching the paintings, all made by local artist.. It was almost like you could feel the culture they put into their art, and the carvings of the churches there? Louis, feeling the hand carved marble, the carved statues... The detail someone made without technology.. " He sat up. "I remember touching the water in the fountain everyone puts their money in, and I could feel all the coins down there... It was like a fountain full of dreams... I could feel people connecting to the country.." 

Louis just smiled at Harry and continued to work with the flowers in his hand, Not telling Harry what he was doing. "Louis?" He asked thinking he was left alone."I'm here. Just admiring what you said. Also, it's time for us to head back." Louis plopped something on his head and smiled as he stood up. 

Harry 's hand went to examine the object. "A flower crown?" Louis smiled and helped him up. "Yep! You look like a proper nature princess." He laughed and took his hand and pulled him along. "Plus I promised your sister I'd have you home. I have hour in CD signings and then I have to lift you home." He talked as he actually took the short way to his car. 

"Can i see you again?" Harry asked abruptly. "Harry I don't think you can see me at all." Louis contorted. Harry, glaring just made Louis bust out laughing. "Let me write my address and my number down and I'll have Gemma program it into your phone." 

Around five minutes later they parked in front of the book store again. " Um.." Louis staggered. "What?" Louis puffed out some air. "Just a lot of girls that will without a doubt see us walking hand in hand into the building." Harry took his cane out of his back pack. "I got that covered. And they really don't bother me. I sat with them for four hours hearing them talk about your gracious and plump bum that they could just bite." Louis blushed hard.  "DO you come with a mute button too? Wait for me and I'll get you out." 

Louis hopped out the car and the screams got louder as girls spotted him and he just gave a gracious wave before getting Harry out. Sending a quick text to his security he felt a hand on his arse. "Hey!" He squirmed away from it. "What is that about?" His accent went thicker than normal and Harry just giggled. "Just testing out their theory. Conclusion is that your ass could be very bite-able, I'd have to get my mouth on it to find out." Louis ran cold and felt his pants instantly get tighter. "Shit, Harry at least take me to dinner first."   
"Styles." Harry blurted out. "What?" Harry unlocked his cane. "Harry Styles." The shorter lad smiled. "Well, follow me up then, Harry Styles." 

Walking the side of the building and checking over his shoulder every now and then to see if Harry was to follow. He smiled when he bumped into a few things and Louis tried to hold back his chuckles but Harry could still hear them. When he walked in the boys looked a bit annoyed. "What?" Louis drew out. 

Zayn looked back and smiled. "What the hell did you do, suck his dick with that crown on?" Louis snared at him as he sat between him and Niall. "Zayn, shut up. I took him and his sister for pizza, she had to leave soon, so I took him to the park and we laid in the grass for an hour, just talked, no dicks in mouth at all, so shut up." 

He bounced in his seat and looked over to make sure Harry wasn't getting bored or anything. But, soon his attention was becoming eaten by many girls screaming again in their faces and trying to jump the table for a hug. Louis remembered why he was exhausted this morning. When he had a second for CD restocking he wrote down on a piece of paper his address for his actual flat home and his number for Harry. He looked over at Harry and touched his hand. Louis just smiled and stuffed the paper into his hand and he looked confused. "It's my flat address and my number.. " Harry put it in his pocket. "Good I know where to pick up for dinner." Louis groaned and turned in his chair. "Just listen to your music Harry." 

\----------

Louis stretched and Harry was getting his barings as he stood up and took out his cane. "But really Harry? A bakery?" Liam asked him. "Yeah, have you ever seen a blind guy try to ice cupcakes?" Liam and Niall started laughing out loud. "What would you even do there?" Harry shrugged. "I would take orders, and the hot chocolate machine was behind me so, you know get people hot chocolate." Louis smiled at Harry as he spoke, fondly looking at him as he talked, admiring him in his light and just as Louis was about to gather his things a bright flash went off and he looked towards the flash and a fan pulled out a polaroid picture and gave it to him. She just winked and walked off. 

When it developed Louis couldn't contain his smile by seeing just how he looked at Harry. And how Harry looked at him even without his sight.

\----------

"So what's the plan?" Harry asked as they all stood outside by their cars. "Louis' probably going to drop you off and then go home and have a wank  in the shower." Louis pushed him. "Can you take a day off!?" Harry laughed and Louis went to light a cigarette and Harry turned his ears to the sound. "You smoke?" Louis pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. "All of us do except Niall?" Harry turned in the direction of Niall. "It's cause you're Irish isn't it?" Niall nodded. "Right you are, see, he gets it." 

Harry put his hand out and found the pack of cigarettes and took one out. "Light me." Louis held up the lighter to the fag and Harry took in a drag before blowing it out and clearing his throat. "So let me get this straight. Liam is like, the glue that holds the group together. Niall is Irish, that's about it. Zayn is obviously the obnoxious one, and Louis is the very tiny fun sized tiny little fire cracker one." "I will end you, Styles.. Remember that, I could be seven feet tall for all you know." Harry laughed and put his arm around Louis shoulders and leaned over, "I'm guessing about four feet tall." Louis shoved him off. 

"Anyway, we're all off for the next three days maybe we could all get together and go to Bryton and hit the beach for the day? Go on the boardwalk? Is there a way to get in touch with you mate, do you even have a twitter or something?" Harry smiled. "You'd be very surprised. But yeah, Harry Styles just search it on Tiwtter, there aren't many Styles on there. Follow my sister Gemma too." When he heard all the doors slam and Louis put out his cigarette. 

"It's only 3 PM Harry, we could go out somewhere or we could go back to my flat, watch some movies, summat." Harry nodded and put out his own cigarette. "Yeah.. Yeah movies is fine.. I don't have a curfew, just gotta let Gem know where I am." 

They piled into the car and Louis drove with some instrumental music playing. "This is your album stuff?" Harry asked and turned down the music when they got to the first light. "Yeah.. I've been trying for days to get some lyrics in, I've got a little bit but.." Harry touched him to stop him talking., "Let me hear them." 

Louis looked at him and turned it up a little and let the music play a little before he started to sign the lyrics he had burned in his brain. 

_I might never be your knight in shining armor, I might neve rbe the one you take home to mother, i might never be the one who brings you flowers, but i can be the one the one tonight.  
_ _When I first saw you , from across the room, I could tell that you were curious, oh yeah, Girl I hope you're sure what you're looking for, because I'm not good at making promises._

He sang to Harry and he was beating along to the song and speaking silently to himself, as he was going to turn down the music Harry turned it up a little and sang out of no where. 

_But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms, If you like having secret little rendevous, if you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do, then baby I'm perfect, baby I'm perfect for you._  


Louis stopped the car on the side of the street and put it in park and looked at Harry with his mouth open. "Tell me you have that written down or at least recorded on your phone." Harry smiled. "Yeah I hit record just before I sang. why?" Louis turned looked at  him. "Months, Harry, MONTHS I've been stuck on this damn song that I started a year ago because I can't get the pre chorus or the chorus and you just bloody put out words like that, not to mention your fucking singing voice! Where did that even come from!?"   
Harry smiled and put his head on the window. "I've always wanted to be a singer, but I didn't think I could because of my eyes, they hold back a lot." Louis took Harry's phone and sent the file to his own phone. "Never let those words leave your mouth again, if you want to be a singer, we can make that happen. My teacher in uni said I was never going to amount to anything in the world, not only have I sold out more albums than the Beatles, Harry... I've accomplished what I wanted, and then some... So don't you ever,  **ever** think like that about yourself like that again. Okay?"   


Harry blushed at how passionate the tone of Louis' voice was. "Okay." Louis nodded and started back on the main road. "Good now sing that again." He smiled. 

\----------

Louis held Harry's hand to his front door of his flat. Feeling giddy again as he touched the boys skin that felt like fresh velvet. "Alright, here we are, my humble abode." He opened the door and let them walk in. "Smells like pizza rolls and doritos." Louis nodded and kicked off his trainers. "Yep, my usual diet. Um, wanna just get into the movies or?" Louis asked rubbing his hands together, however, Harry had that puzzled look on his face again. "What's wrong?" Asked Louis. 

"I have a question." Louis rubbed his hands together again. "Okay, shoot." The taller boy sat down his bag. "Can I... See what you look like?" Louis rolled his eyes. "Harry you really set yourself up for these things." They both smiled and Harry held out his hands. "I can get an idea of what you look like when I can touch your face." 

Louis hummed softly, almost as relief. Walking them over to the couch he sat down and Harry searched for Louis' knee to see how far away he was. "you can come closer, i don't bite." Louis scoffed and moved closer, "You had other plans earlier with your hand exploring my ass cheek, i feel like if I hadn't of moved you would have spanked me." Harry shrugged and put his hands out for Louis to place them where ever on his face. "You would have liked it." Louis couldn't agree more. "That's another conversation Harold." 

Louis looked at Harry's hands and chuckled to himself a little. He placed them on either of his cheeks and took a deep breath in, when he saw Harry smile, he smiled as well. "I'll be gentle." Harry almost whispered. "Good to know you can be both ends of the spectrum." Louis teased. 

  


  


His hands roamed his face with so pose, with such smoothness, fluidity. Harry kept one hand on Louis throat. His thumb often rubbing the skin there, maybe it was soft, or rough, Louis didn't want to know but he liked his hand there.   
He used his finger tips to trail up the side of Louis face. The house was completely silent. "I'm going to go with Blonde hair and green eyes." Harry joked a little. "You are horrible styles, brown hair blue eyes." Harry ran his fingers over Louis' stubble. "And woodsy."   
He rolled his eyes.   
  
With the way Harry was using his fingers, it was almost like he was trying to sketch an image in his head of what Louis' looked like. He would go over the same places, once, twice, three times. Louis soon as his eyes fluttered shut and he was taking in how delicate Harry's hands were, so articulate, so focused. His breaths were never even, they were all shaky each time Harry moved his hand. And he noticed.   
  
He was trailing his thumb over Louis' eyelids, feelings his lashes on his eyes, the curve of his cheek bone and where it hollowed in.   
Taking it down, his thumb scanned across h is jaw line a little and Louis, subconsciously, pulled his bottom lip into his teeth.   
Then, Harry took his same thumb and pulled it back out. His digit ghosting over his lip. Dragging it along with how he pulled on it. He traced over his top lips and  Louis had his eyes open again, he could tell by how Harry had his own lip between his teeth that he was feeling the same way.. 

Then, a break in the silence and thick tension. 

"Is this the part where I kiss you?" Harry leaked from his mouth in a hushed tone.   
Taking a shaky breath in and out Louis pressed his lips together for a second. "Yes but--"   
"But what?" Harry asked, eye brows pinched together in the center of his face.   
"You don't even know me, we met today... Harry.." This made the other boy smirk. "When your blind. You learn to take risk, and kissing you and feeling what I just felt on my own, is a risk I'm willing to take."   
Louis took down Harry's hand from his lips but the one of his throat remained.   
"How can you be so sure of something, Harry? Doesn't it scare you a bit? Even a little?" Harry again smirked and licked his lips and god was it beautiful.   
"There comes a time when a blind man walks into your life, takes your hands and says: "Can't you see?" 

After a moment of silence, Louis licked his lips wet and leaned forward, one hand going for Harry's cheek and the other to rest on the wrist of the one on his throat.   
When their lips touched, it was needy at first. Like they were hungry to taste each other. Louis tugged Harry's lip into his mouth and they moved their lips together in sync as they moved into each other. 

Louis smiled for a second and Harry chased his lips as he broke for a breath. Pecking him one last time he has their foreheads pressed together. "You know, I can tell Gemma I stayed over at a friends house tonight, or I can just tell her I stayed here, I don't think it's right for me to leave so early even after a movie."   
Louis smiled and laughed as he started to kiss him again. "I don't want you to leave. Tell her you stayed here." He spoke as he moved to pull Harry up and walk them to his bedroom, taking time to give each other kisses and mumble slurred sentences.   
"Then I'll be here when you wake up. I like tea in the morning."   
  
...

They laid down in his bed. Harry kissed Louis . Louis kissed Harry. They fell asleep in each others arms. And that night, Louis found out that Harry liked to be the little spoon and that he'd never been to Ireland. 

  



	2. I can help it

Louis rolled over in his bed. Expecting to lay an arm over Harry but it just hit the bed. It always hit the bed.   
Not because Harry would leave before Louis woke up. But because somehow the blind man was making him breakfast.

Peeling himself off the bed, he went to brush his teeth and wash his face, lightly comb his hair, and threw on a jacket and walked down stairs. “ ‘Morning.” He heard Harry say. Smiling, because it was like he had eyes in the back of his head he walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on his back and hummed as his response. “There’s tea brewing for you and I have your cup ready.” Louis stood back up straight and kissed the back of Harry’s neck. “You are too good for me, Harold.”

Going over to his cup and pouring some tea in there he stirred it quietly and saw Harry was making eggs and waffles with a side of gravy and biscuits. “You know you’ve been here for four days, since the day i met you? You’ve practically moved in.” Harry smiled and felt around for a plate. Louis didn’t help him. Harry never wanted help.

“Is that such a bad thing?” Louis sipped his tea. “No, not at all. I enjoy your company and I love having you around, But I think Gemma is starting to hate me for it, and not only that, I’m not sure what’s going on between us, not that that’s a bad thing either.” Harry shrugged and moved the plate over to Louis carefully and started on his own breakfast. “Do you want there to be anything between us?”   
Louis licked his lips and raised a brow at the taller man. “Well, we snogged the first night you were here, and the second night, we made out for almost an hour.. And last night we blew each other tin the shower.. I don’t know if were friends with benefits, if you’re my boyfriend, if I should be planning a wedding here, I need some help, babe.”

Harry licked his fingers and flipped the eggs. Louis still dumbfounded how the man can cook blind. “Why do we need to put a label on it? And just for your information, I promised I wouldn’t get married after my surgery. I want to be able to see my groom walking down the isle and see the smile on my mums face.” Louis smiled as Harry went to go plate the eggs, his hand going to search for the spatula but bumped the hot pan and he yanked it away quickly.

“Dammit.” Harry cursed and sucked the part of his hand, now burned. “Hey, you okay?!” Louis jumped forward and grabbed the pan out of his hand. “It’s just a burn Louis, I’ll be fine. Has happened many times.” Louis got a bit hostile and turned off the stove. “Maybe next time I should make breakfast.” Harry scoffed and looked at him. “Why, because I’m blind?”

Louis got a cold rag and put it on Harry’s hand. “No, I just don’t want you getting hurt, and though I can’t cook that greatly, I still don’t need you to burn down my house on accident.” Harry rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away. “Wow, thank you , how thoughtful of you.” The sarcasm was thick in his voice.   
“Harry! I didn’t mean it like that, I am very thankful you’ve made breakfast every single day that you’ve been here, but I don’t want you to hurt yourself, or trip over something you can’t see. Or hurt yourself, I barely know my house.” Harry slammed down his plate. “Maybe I don’t need help Louis, I’ve been blind for over 20 years, I think I can handle a fucking bump or something. I’ve literally walked into light post and come out just fine!”

“Okay, and what happens if you try to walk into what you think is a sidewalk and you actually get hit by a car that is whipping around a corner, I’m just worried about your safety. I haven’t dated a–” “What? A blind guy? A handicapped person?” Louis felt defensive and crossed his arms. “No! I don’t just open a fucking phone book and look for the nearest blind guys number! I have fans that are blind but I never bring them home, and let them live with me hours after meeting them!”   
Harry looked mad, Louis didn’t know this was such a sensitive subject for him. “Then what was so fucking special about me? What awesome characteristic about my sight made you bring me home!?” 

“For god sakes, Harry, I brought you home because you’re fucking beautiful, I was having such a shit day, a shit past three months of my life, I’ve literally been in the worst depression of my life and the second I saw you, it was like everything was okay, you couldn’t see me but it’s like you were looking right fucking through me and I couldn’t let you go home! You don’t know half the shit I’ve been through in the last year alone, so it looks like we both have some fucking baggage!” He yelled.

Harry took out his phone and shook his head. “I’m telling Gemma to come get me.” He stated and Louis took his phone. “No you’re not.” Harry was appaulled, stunned by his movement. “So you’re just going to kid nap me and hold me captive?” Louis shoved his phone back in his hands. “No, I just don’t fancy having a boyfriend of mine leave my house on a fight unresolved. Thank you very much.” Louis put his tea in the microwave to heat up.

“So, I’m your boyfriend now?” Louis snapped back. “Yeah, you are, have a problem with it?” Harry softened a bit and sighed, not wanting to continue to fight. “No, I don’t.. But honestly Louis, it’s not hard dating a blind guy. Yeah, I’m gonna fuck up, I’m gonna cut myself, I’m gonna burn myself and fall over a simple thing on the floor. But I can get back up. I can cook, I can clean, I can take a shower by myself. Honestly, If I need help, I’ll ask for it. Blind please live on their own, you know?” Louis licked his lips. “Why don’t you?” Harry smiled a little. “I’m a mama’s boy what can I say, and some times I like to be babied, plus whos gonna make me soup when I’m sick.”

Louis got his mug out of the microwave and sat it down so the ceramic could cool. “Oh, so only when you’re sick you can’t cook.” The boy nodded in return. “I’ll be sure to remember that, the next time you have the sniffles. What do you like, Chicken Noodle Soup with love in every bite?” Harry flipped him off.

“I like eggs and bacon with a side of waffles.” Louis shook his head. “Yeah, I don’t cook so you’ll have take out and deal with it. Or a hot pocket, I can cook a hot pocket. Anything in a microwave I can cook.” Harry laughed and hummed softly. “Can I plaster your hand now? It’s starting to blister..” Harry held out his hand and Louis took it .

They kissed it out and the rest of the morning, Harry only called Louis 'boyfriend’.

——

Whilst eating breakfast on the sofa Harry’s phone started to go off. “Gemma is calling. Gemma is calling.” Said his phone. “Can you get that for me, Lou? I want more tea..” Harry got up and walked around the couch, bumping his hip and hissing. “I swear I’m gonna have to pad the house.”

Picking up his phone. “Harry’s phone, this is Harry’s boyfriend answering, how may I help you.” There was a moment of silence. “Not even going to comment on the boyfriend thing, but, sure, happy for you two. Anyway, tell Harry his surgery was just moved up.” Louis looked behind him. “Harry? Gemma says your surgery was moved up.” Harry snapped his head around. “To when?!” Gemma responded. “Three days from now, doctor says he has an opening.”

“Three days from now..” Louis bit his nail and looked at Harry coming back down to sit on the couch. “But you were going to take me to Ireland in three days! ” Louis rolled his eyes. “We can push back Ireland! Plus now you can actually see it! Harry, this is a surgery you’ve been waiting your entire life for! It’ll take two hours and it’s out patient! You’ll be home the day after you have it! We can go to Ireland next week!” Louis explained.

“Ireland I want to go to Ireland!” Gemma exclaimed on the phone. “No, this was going to be a first date thing, Gemma. You’ll have to wait.” The girl scoffed over the phone. “Way to go out on a first date, still you should have an older person with you to make sure nothing to steamy goes on.” Louis laughed. “Older person?! I’m older than you AND Harry! Plus there’s nothing to watch, it got pretty steamy in the shower last night.”

Harry turned red and Gemma almost vomited. “Gross! Look, is he taking the surgery or not?” Louis nudged Harry and he rubbed his face. “Damn.. Yeah, Yeah I’ll take it.” “Got that, Gem?” “Yeah, I’ll call the doctor, you guys better come up here though, doctor wants to do assessments before and make sure everything is set in stone.”   
Louis nodded and sat up. “Got it, see you in a bit.”

“In a bit? Where are we going?!” Louis just ruffled his hair and walked off to the bedroom. “Chesire, my love. Have to go to your house, looks like I’m seeing your parents, does your mum know that you’ve been sleeping at a celebrities house?” Harry looked just about dumbfounded. “No! She finds out I’ve been staying at your house, and that we’re dating, she’ll want to adopt you, she’s so fucking in love with you she could cry.” Louis stopped at the stairs and nodded. “Well, already’ve won over her heart, this will be easy.”

\----

A 3 hour drive was a long time for a blind man. Harry stared blindly off into space while he was scrolling on Twitter with his little fancy phone. He tapped his leg and Harry took out his ear bud and looked at Louis. "Gonna stop off for some petrol and food, want anything?" He asked.   
"Um, yeah, a big mac from mcdonalds sounds good." Louis put his hand over his heart. "You are really my one true love, that's my favorite studio food to be honest, always get it to the studio." The other boy laughed and turned his phone off and he felt the car come to a stop and Louis ordered two big mac meals and a large mcflurry. "Awh, did you get it so we could share?" Harry shined.   
"You're so full of it, you know?!" his boyfriend joked with him. 

At the window he was of course recognized and he didn't mind taking a selfie with the fan. "Is he your friend? The one other there?" Louis smiled. "Oh Harry, no, that's my boyfriend, you wanna picture with him innit?" The girl at the window nodded and Louis told Harry where to look and they snapped the photo.   
As they drove off Louis had a huge smile on his face "You wanna eat on the road or do you wanna eat here?" Harry shrugged. "What can 20 minutes do to our trip, lets take a breather and eat." 

Louis parked close to the back of the store so he wouldn't been seen while eating. That happened before and he barely got a bite before the burger was done with.   
Unwrapping the food, he handed Harry's burger over to him. They sat in silence for about ten minutes while Louis finally finished his meal. Harry picked at his. He always did it wasn't anything serious he just needed to feel what the food was like before he ate it. Louis watched as he stuck his tongue out before every bite and smiled when he would lick his fingers. 

"You're adorable." He finally said. "What makes you say that, while I'm eating a burger?" Louis shrugged. "The way you stick your tongue out, the way you chew, the way you lick your fingers and swipe the sides of your mouth."   
Harry smiled and wrapped the second half of his burger in the bag for later and took a bite out of the ice cream flurry. "It's so nice to see my boyfriend shove white stuff in his mouth and get it everywhere," Harry stiffled a laugh and wiped his mouth clean. 

"I mean if you like it that much, I could blow you right now." Louis looked at him. "Seriously? Just that easy to ask me to blow me?"   
"I'm just saying, I can give a blow job anywhere any time. Blow jobs are my specality, and I like it when you fucked my face last night."   
Of course Louis would get hard right as he said that, thinking of how his mouth was full of his cock and he kept looking up at him like he knew how pathetically innocent he looked.   
"Why do you have to talk like that? I've never been blown in a car before.." Harry smirked and leaned over and kissed him. It was like he had a magic sensor that knew where Louis' lips were." 

Mid kiss Louis parted them. "Aren't you worried that someone will see us?" Harry, with a devilish smile on his face says: " All the more reason to blow you in the car, I mean, I could blow you while were driving but I'd rather not get in a wreck and I'd rather not have a cop fiond me dead with my mouth over your cock." 

Louis rolled his eyes and he started to kiss Harry again. Harry started talking more. "Plus I wanna hear you moan again. How every time you'd hit my throat you'd moan.. And I like having your hand in my hair, tugging on it and making me feel like a doll you can throw around." Louis moaned at his talking, his sweat pants getting tighter. "And the best thing of all is when you fucked my face until I was gagging and I was wrecked afterwards.. " Louis was breathing heavy now and kiss him one last time before taking a breathe. "Just fucking blow me, Harry. For god sakes you have a damn way with words." 

Louis untied his pants and pulled out his hard cock. Standing against his stomach Harry leaned down to take it into his mouth and he went all the way down before coming back up and working the head into his mouth. "Jesus Christ, you're going to be the death of me.: Louis spoke while his hand was tangled in Harry's long hair. Cur;s everywhere and he opted to moved Louis hand and take the pony tail holder from his wrist and throw up his hair quickly before getting back to Louis' member,

"Look at those beautiful lips around my cock, I bet you love the taste of it don't you?" Harry moaned around him and started to work a rhythm up. He stopped him and held his head there. "Don't stress yourself, baby.. I'll take care of you, always will." He brought Harry up for a kiss and tasted his own precome in his mouth. Sucking on his lips he smiled. "You taste like precome and ice cream." They both laughed and he guided Harry's head back down to him. 

Louis planted his feet on the floor of his car and rocked his hips up into Harry's mouth and he started moaning with Harry. His boyfriends hands on his thighs and his mouth and throat open to take him in. A string of Harry's name mixed with curse words was all Louis could get out. Whenever Harry would moan he would vibrate his cock.  "Fuck baby.. You're so good, taking my cock like that.. You're so beautiful for Daddy, huh?" Harry had to pull back for a second for air, and pumped Louis' cock and licked his lips. "I want you to come down my throat. Every drop of it." Louis kissed him and smiled. "Not going to waste a drop are you?" He asked the man. Harry smiled. "Absolutely not, your cum is like gold." They kissed again. "And it's all mine." 

Louis now on the verge of spilling, Harry was playing with his balls in his hand, twisting them and sometimes licking him, Louis was an absolute mess. "Fuck, Harry, I'm close.. " Harry was on his cock. He focused on letting Louis hit the back of his throat again and again, now his hand and Harry's mouth is what sent Louis over the edge. 

Every drop falling into Harry's mouth and down his throat and Louis was absoluytely wrecked. But not as much as his boyfriend was coming off of him. He looked dazes, eyes glassy along with the nebula in his eyes and Louis kissed his lips clean. "you look so fucking beautiful, lips all swollen, your mouth full of my cum, and it's all mine." Harry smiled. "All yours.." he replied. 

Getting themselves back together now, Louis looked at his phone. "About an hour until we get to your house. --- Jesus Harry, how is your dick not hurting?" He asked as he palmed the mans very hard cock in his pants. He hissed at the sensitivity of it. "Baby, let me--" Harry shook his head. "It'll be gone in a few minutes, I'm fine."  Louis shook his head. "I'm totally gonna give you a hand job while were driving." 

\------

It was mid afternoon when they finally got to the house. Louis was knackered and Harry was just happy to see his mum.. "You go ring them, I'll get the bags." Harry looked at Louis. "I might be blind but I know I have dried cum on my pants." Louis rolled eyes and threw a jumper at him, "There it's a big jumper, your mum won't even notice. Now go!" He got out the car to get their bags and heard the door open of Harry's house. 

"Where have you been boy! I've been worried sick about you! Gemma said you've been in London?! What the hell is in London! Where could you possibly have been for four days!" Louis walked up with bags and cleared his throat. "Sorry bout that, that's all me, I kind of held him hostage at my flat in London, couldn't let the kid off that easy, he's a charmer. Louis, pleasure to meet you." 

Anne's eyes went about huge.. "Louis Tomlinson!? Why didn't you tell me you knew Louis Tomlinson!!" She nudged at her boy. "Mum, I didn't! I met him at the meet and greet with Gem.. I ended up staying at his house, he proper wouldn't let me leave. I think it was the food I cooked." Louis nodded. "Yeah, it was absolutely the food. He cooks amazing waffles.. And great tea.. I might have to marry the man." She looked like she was about to have a heart attack. "We've been dating, what? Five hours? You proposing already, Tomlinson?" 

Shoving past them and setting down the bags Louis looked at the woman and smiled. "Now then, let me give you a proper hug and kiss!" She hugged him so tight Louis thought he was about to break into two. "Jesus, is everyone that strong in this family?" She let him go and they all had a laugh. "Harry, show him to your room.. I have dinner in the oven, we're having meatloaf, spaghetti, salad and baked potatoes." Louis groaned. "oh my god, yep, we're getting married, Harold. I gotta have her cooking at least everyday." 

Harry took his hand and the bags and walked downstairs to the basement with his room. It was actually well decorated, posters, a tv, a computer, a gaming station, what the hell.   
"Huh, very... neat. A lot tidier than my place." Harry snapped his head around. "Do not show me a single mess at your place, I swear I can't handle mess." Louis laughed. "Love, you're dating a mess, you'll have one at all times." 

Just then Louis felt something nudge his leg. "oh my, there's a cat." And then another one came into view from under Harry's bed. "What the hell and another one." A small chuckle from Harry was audible and he smiled. "What colors are they?" "Uh-- Grey and Tan." Harry smiled. "Olivia is grey, and Snickers is Tan. We have one more his name is Friday and he's black. They don't bite, just put their heads and under their chins and you're fine." 

Louis smiled and did just that before he sat down the bags. "So were sleeping in here tonight?" Harry nodded. "Is there a problem with that?" The smaller boys hook his head. "No, just thought our first time wouldn't be in your house with your sister and mum to hear us."   
"They live upstairs, they won't hear us.. Plus, it's not like I can get you pregnant." Louis put his hand on Harry's face and gave him a long and tender kiss and when he pulled back he spoke: "It's so cute that you think you're a top." 

Harry swatted his hands away and blushed. "You seemed to like the dirty talk earlier when I was blowing you in a fucking mcdonalds parking lot." Louis bit his lip. "Fuck you Styles."   
Harry just winked. "You will tonight, many times." 

Anne knocked at the door and opened it. "Dinners ready boys, Louis will you need anything?" He looked at Harry and shook his head. "Nope, I think my hands are full enough." 

 


End file.
